World School Mary-Sue
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: UH OH! A Mary-Sue has invaded World Academy! Can the Hetalia chars deal with this monstrosity, or will the Sue win? Also, what happened to the girls? OCs INCLUDED! MARY-SUE! Flames welcomed!
1. Meet Holland

**A/N: Let's all write Mary-Sue fics becuase we're bored!**

**Anyway, here's the bio I thought about because I had nothing better to do (it's been **_**boring **_**ever since school let out.).**

**I have 2 of the same OC, which is Anartica. There's OC Anartica, then there is M-S Anartica. M-S Antartica is the one in this fic, and then OC Antartica is an OC that I actually took some time thinking on.**

**Anyway, Enjoy. **

**I keep forgeting to do this, but I don't own Hetalia. (I just keep forgetting the disclaimer. XD) But who I do own are M-S Antartica (much to my dismay.), Sicily, The North Pole, Mexico, Nigeria, and The South Pole. XD**

**7/1/14 UPDATE- I completely changed the whole story. I might scrap it entierly, but instead of Antartica it's Holland. Now, before I continue, I just want to say, just like Antartica, this OC is not official, and I have two different ones. Mary-Sue!Holland and then Normal!Holland. Normal!Holland is the one I'll do actual reseach on, but Mary-Sue!Holland will just be a thrown-together-one-minute-or-less OC. **

**Enjoy!**

**Name: **Nanami Fujioko

**Personification of: **Holland

**Age: **17

**Height: **5' 6'

**Weight: **_**As if!**_

**Personality: **Nanami is a kind, caring, sweet girl. She is a little short-tempered, and is very violent and can be bery jealous when prevoked. She is very shy and doesn't know how to act around people, but doesn't like any other girls because she thinks they are all just attention hoarders or something. She's actually a real wintch, but hides it to look innocent.

**Friends: **Everyone but all the girls. Little wintches.

**Dorming with: **Lietchetstien, The North Pole, and Monaco.

**In Dorm: **#2

**Hair Color: **Literal Orange (But also has a blond-ish tint to it.)

**Eye Color: **Left eye: Green Right eye: Amber

**Goal(s): **To destroy all the girls at World Academy; To get all the boys to swoon and love over her.

**Skills: **Cooking, Art, Music, Singing, Dancing, Sports, Defence, Attack, Fashion sence, Cleaning, Sewing, Acting, Swimming, Katana weilding, ect. and she does it better than everyone else.

**Languages: **English, French, Chiniese, Japanese, Russian, Dutch, Italian, German, Polish, Spanish, Korean, Sicilian, **_**

**A/N: LOL I feel like writing new chaps! Let the Sue Fest begin!**


	2. In which some characters are met

**A/N: It shall begin!**

I stood outside the huge castle. It was World Academy, only nations were allowed to get into.

I'm the personification of Holland. My hair is literal orange with a blond tint, and it's down to my thighs. My left eye is green, and my right eye is amber. And both are totally natrual!

I picked up my two suitcases and walked to the direction of the registeration office. I was surprised I wasn't the only one there.

I saw at least 3 girls in a huge wave of boys. 2 of the 3 girls were short and had short hair, one had blond hair with a purple ribbon in it, and the other one had brown hair with long, messy bangs. The third one was the taller of the two, with tanned skin and a braid to her tailbone. All her bangs were swept back, but it was still messy. All 3 had on the same uniform. I didn't get a uniform yet. I'm sure it's going to be provided.

As I neared the office, a group was behind me. I kind of easedropped on their conversation.

"Germany, I want some pasta ~ve" a high pitched voice squeeked.

"Italy, you vill have to vait until ve re-register." a gruff voice said sternly.

"Why do we have-a to re-register? I thought we were already enrolled!" That high pitched voice was getting on my nerves.

"Yes, Itary, we were enrorred, but the schoor rost our fires (files). Untir they find them, we need to have a new fire on hand." A very calm voice said.

"That is-a true, Japan. But this-a takes too long." A girls voice complained.

When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw a Japanese man, a German man, an Italian man(?), and an Italian woman. The girl was the one thst caught my eye, though.

She was almost as pretty as me. She had chocolate brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. Her afro-y textured hair was pulled back ina ponytail with a single bang in the front. Her legs were really smooth and long. A smile was plastered on her face as she spoke.

Even though I hadn't met her yet, I could tell she was a wintch* with a major adittude. She only hang around those group of boys so they could love her, obviously.

That girl looked over in my direction, but I then realized she was looking behind me.

"Hey Nigeria! Meet me at the back of the line!" She yelled.

"Bye guys. I haven't seen Nigeria in forever, so I'm off. Ciao~!" The girl ran to the back of the line.

**A/N: I might just not countinue accents. It's a little hard to do, and most people aren't really trained in reading them. **

**Anyway, I just needed to end this chapter. I really had no sort of plot after she saw who Sicily and Nigeria are. But an actual plot? Just fine. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hasta la pasta~! **


	3. In which the dorms are sorted out

I have a love-hate relationship with this place.

I love it because of the boys, the place, and everthing! I hate it because of the wintches here. All of 'em. Every. Last. One.

Let me start out with that Sicily wintch from the previous chapter[1]. She is the sister of the Italy Brothers, and is a total wintch when she isn't around her brothers. She's on the swim team. Her dorm is next to mine, #3.

That Lietchenstein wintch. She has this fascade where she is innocent around her brother Switzerland, and then is a total attention craver. I dorm with her in dorm #2.

The North Pole[2] She's the younger sister of The South Pole, and she's just like Lietchetstein, only dumber. She's too hyper active and is so annoying. I also dorm with her.

Monaco. Monaco, Monaco, Monaco. EUHG! She's a ballet-practicing wintch. I hope one day she breaks those deformed little legs of hers. I dorm wiht this ugly masterpiece.

Hungary, the frying-pan weilding wintch. She has anger manegement problems, or something. She hangs around Austria, the amazing piano player. She dorms in dorm #3.

Mexico[3], the other hyper active wintch. She's like Lietchetstein, North Pole, and Italy had a baby. (Though, don't mind the Italy part. He's ADORABLE! X3) I wish I could take some scissors and chop that kite tail of a braid off. She dorms in dorm #3.

Seychelles. Ugh, EXACTLY LIKE MEXICO. Those two are seen hanging out the most because they're practicaly the same. Just like Mexico, I want to chop her two pigtails off. She dorms in dorm #3.

Nigeria[4]the braclet-wearing wintch. She looks kind of like a man. She has this weird Yoruba song that I think goes something like:

"Omo pupa o,

Omo pupa la wa n fe;

Omo pupa o ju wo mo feran re o."

With my amazing translation skills, this is what I got:

"Light skinned girl,

you are the one we want to marry,

Please I love you."

She does sing it sometimes, like to Sicily, but other than that, she's just a really weird man-woman wintch. She dorms in dorm #1.

Belarus. She's a phycotic-witnch. She carries a kinfe or some stuff around, and then is in to incest (ew.). She must be mental, because that what she acts like. She dorms in dorm #1.

The big crybaby Ukraine. She looks like a stripper or something, because her breast are massive. She doesn't even try to flaten them, so the bounce and jiggle everywhere. She dorms in dorm #1.

And finally Taiwan. God, don't even get me started on this one right here. She's too annoying, like Italy, but in a more annoying-happy-go-lucky version. She's as stupid as she looks, and she tries to be friendly, but in reality is just an evil little wintch looking for attention. She dorms in dorm #1.

But don't worry, I won't have anyone suffer any longer, because I have plans for each and every one of them.

**A/N: Uh oh! What are those plans? And what are they for? Good or Evil? Bad or Perfect? Find out on the next chapter of World School Mary-Sue! **

**[1]- I own Sicily. **

**[2]- I own The N. Pole. **

**[3]- I own Mexico. **

**[4]- I own Nigeria. **


	4. Fix your skirt, Taiwan

I'm going to start out with Taiwan. She tries to walk everywhere with me 24/7, like a little lost puppy. I'm not going to hurt her, just emberrass her a little.

As we were both walking to homeroom, I noticed the hallway had a lot of poeple in it today. That gave me the perfect idea.

With the magic I know (And, let me tell you, I'm much better than England.), I slowly made my finger go in a fast little circle, which made some wind pick up in her direction.

After doing this for a few more seconds, Taiwan's skirt fell down. Not a fourth way, not halfway, but down to the floor down.

Everybody stopped and stared. A few giggles and laughs were heard. A crimson blush so deep appeared on her face it was putting Spain and Romano's tomatoes to shame.

Tears welled in her eyes. She hurried to bend down and pick up her skirt, and when she did her red and white underwear were shown even more. Now a few more people were laughing.

She hurried up to a standing position and ran down the hall. I did some more magic and made her slip. She faceplanted. Ouch.

She then scurried down the hall after. Everybody sat in scilence for a few moments, then went back to there own thing. Not the reaction I was hoping for, but fair enough.

There was one more thing I wanted to do though.

I walked into the girls bathroom. I saw Nigeria standing outside a closed stall.

"Taiwan, are you okay?" I asked. My acting skills are amazing.

"N-No! Just...*hic, sob* l-leave me alone! *sob*!" Her cracking voice said threw sobs.

Nigeria looked worried. As I walked out, I could hear here saying,

"Taiwan, please come out."

Ah, I can't wait to get more compatition out the way.

I want my next victim to be...

**A/N: Poor Taiwan. She's a sweet girl, trying to make new friends, but no. Holland wants to be a wintch and mess over her. And the wintch of the year award goes to Holland *Slow clap*!**

**Anyway, who's Holland's next victim? What will she do to them? Find out on the next chapter of World School Mary-Sue! **


	5. Nigeria and cyanide don't mix

I want my next vitim to be... Nigeria. She is the only one who comforted the Taiwan-wintch, so she's my next target.

And I've got the perfect way to do it.

When we were attending dinner, I made sure I sat maybe about 3 tables away from Nigeria, that way to become less suspicious.

I took out a test tube of cyanide(1). I shook it to see if I had the correct amount. Yep.

I got up and walked over to their table.

"Hey, do you think I could barrow your salt? The one at my table is empty." I asked, extending my hand.

"Of course!" Sicily smiled. She gave me the small glass bottle. (Between you and me, I cannot _wait _to kill her.)

I went back to my table. I dumped out the salt onto my tray and put the cyanide in it's place.

_'Perfect.' _I smirked as I walked back to their table.

"Again, thanks for letting me use your salt." I said for effect.

"No problem!" Sicily said.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Nigeria picking up the bait. Everything was according to plan.

As I was silently eating my food (and scrapping the salt into a napkin), I felt a presence above me. I looked up and saw Lietchetstein. She had a very faint smile.

"Ms. Holland, would you like to come and sit at our table? You look really lonely." She asked.

Since I had to keep my nice fascade up, I did the only thing I could do. Say yes.

I was sitting with Sicily, Nigeria, The N. Pole, and Lietchetstein. The first week girls and boys had different dinner hours.

No one had reached for the salt yet. If Nigeria doesn't use it before lunch, I'm throwing the whole thing away. If she does, well, that's up to the school.

Then, she finally reached for it. She sprinkled a lot on her mashed potatoes, then took a forkful. Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

She finally put it in her mouth. When she swallowed, her eyes windened. In fact, they widened so much her eyes bulged.

Whenshe rocketed out of her seat, she knocked her chair over and started chocking.

Sicily shot up like a rocket. "Awazi(2)!" She exclaimed. She kept chocking and chocking. Belarus had callen 911, and the lunch lady, Rosa, preformed the heilmlietch* manuvor.

She would not stop chocking! Under that dark skin of hers, I could see her face turning blue.

She took a couple more weezes, closed her eyes, and slid down to the floor, still in Rosa's arms.

Nigeria was dead.

**A/N: OH NO! Nigeria's dead! Who's next on Holland's hit list?**

**(1)-I know it depends on the weight, age, ect. of someone who digests cyanide, but I had, like, 0 time for that. Also, I don't know the color of cyanide, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about it. **

**(2)- Nigeria's First name. FULL NAME: Awazi-Ateri Kalu**

***- I'm not entirly sure if that is how you spell that. lol, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, Hasta la pasta~!**


	6. In which nations can't die

UGH! Sicily will NOT. STOP. CRYING!

Ever since Nigeria died, Sicily will not stop bawling her eyes out.

But the bright side is, she's been in her room for days! She hasn't come out to eat, take care of herself, or anything! If she keeps this act up, she might just commit suicide!

I walked into my room smiling and whistling. Lietchetstein, N. Pole, and Monaco were all sitting on their beds. They looked over at me.

"Why are you in such a happy mood?" N. Pole asked.

"I don't know, I just am!" I lied. I couldn't let them know I was _happy _that Nigeria was dead.

"But I am pretty bumed that Nigeria died. May she rest in peace." I said, putting on my best mourning act.

All of them looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I said.

"Nigeria isn't dead." Monaco said.

"B-But how? She was poisened!" I asked, shocked. And for real this time. I POISNED her with CYANIDE. She HAS to be dead!

"Holland, didn't you know? Nations don't die, unless their country is destroyed or something." Monaco explained. "Nations go into a coma if they are killed or something by human causes that would kill them. She's only comatos."

"And if she was dead, I think Sicily would be crying a lot more than that." N. Pole jerked her head towards the room next to ours. I just realized, she wasn't crying.

"Ms. Sicily must be asleep." Lietchetstein said.

Inside, I was fuming with anger. But outside, I kept my calm apperance.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." I said as I put my bag down on my bed.

"Where are you going?" N. Pole asked.

"I forgot something in class."

**A/N: Okay, so Holland found out that you can't kill a nation. Is that going to stop her from at least hurting the girls? Nope!**

**So, who's Holland's next victim, and what'll she do to them? **


	7. Meet Italy and Sicily's okay

I punched the wall outside of the Science room.

OMG! HOW COULD I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

Nations can't die?! I just figured that everytime they die a new repersentation is chosen! But it's the SAME PERSON from THE PRACTICAL BEGINNING OF TIME!

I calmed down and felt a stinging sensation on my knuckles. I looked down and saw my hand bleeding, but it healed instantly because of my healing magic.

I walked into the class to retrive my diary.

Yes, I write in a diary. I know I could've just left it in the class if it didn't have anything important in it, but I guess not.

But this diary had my MURDER PLANS IN IT! I couldn't let anyone see my plans, or else I would be 1st suspect!

I walked into class only to see Italy behind the teacher's desk. He seemed to be picking something up. It was pink with a rainbow heart on it. A little fluffy pink pen was wedged to the outside. It looked exactly like...

"MY DIARY!" I yelled as I sprinted towards Italy. He got startled and flung the diary towards me. It hit my boob.

"AH! Holly, I'm-a so sorry! I though-a you were someone else! Please forgive me!" He rambled.

I was holding my chest for dear life. It hurt so much! Italy was walking towards me, when he triped on my diary, and his hand fell right on to...

My boob.

His eyes shot open and a blush deeper than Romano's appeared on his face. His curl turned into a heart.

Me, on the other hand, my mouth was agap. I knew it was an accident, but did Italy really want to be something more than friends...?

He recoiled backwards, and his blush got even deeper, if that's possible.

"B-BELLA! I'M-A SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T-A MEAN IT!" He cried.

"I-It's alright. After all, you only tripped." I smiled. He wiped his eyes and nose on his jacket sleeves.

"Really?"

"Mmhn."

After explaining the whole diary situation and making sure he didn't read it, I was about to walk out the door when,

"Hey, Holly, I have a question. Can you sneak me into the girls dormatory? I want to see Sicily, since I know she's pretty torn up about Nigeria's coma..."

Is that all he needed me for? To make sure his stupid sister was okay? He didn't CARE about ANYONE ELSE, not even ME?!

I was furious on the inside, but on the outside I was calm. "S-Sure, I can get you over there."

"Ah! Really? Grazie, Holly~!" He smiled.

We looked both ways before we ran down the girl's hallway. It was long, and before we reached the first door, a little too bright.

We reached Dorm #3, and let me tell you, you could hear sobs THROUGH the DOOR, WALL, AND CEILING.

"No one should be in there, considering Hungary and Mexico have swim club, and Seychelles is hanging out with Taiwan." I explained. 'How do you know all this stuff?', you might ask. Well, SOMEONE has to keep track of these girl's free time.

Italy knocked on the door. "Ve, Silvia(1), it's me, Feliciano." Italy said softly.

"_Lassami in paci(2)!" _She screamed through a sob. God, she sounded like a dying cat being draged through a driveway. Ugh. And what the heck was she doing speaking in Sicilian?

"Silvia, please let me in. I would like to help you." Italy countinued. His voice was so soft. It was like an angel's voice. That's one of the reasons I like him and he likes me.

"_I said Vattinni(3)!" _She screamed. Thank _God _no one was on this floor.

Italy turned the knob on the door. It was locked. He tried again and this time I used my magic, so he would probably think it was me and thank me with kisses.

However, the complete OPPISITE happened and he ran into the room, no thank you or anything. Maybe I could use my magic to make him say thank you...

When I walked in, it was a lot worse then everybody probably thinks it is.

The lights were off, the room had clothes everywhere, tissuse were scattered to and from, it smelled like something _died. _

I saw Sicily sitting on her top bunk. She had on a short white nightgown that had long sleeves. Her hair was still in it's signature hairstyle, and it looked really matted. She was staring at her feet or something, and she had her knees to her chest (Y'know, the poisition where you wrap your arms around your legs while they're to your chest.). Her military jacket layed in front of her, and her blanket did too. The only light came from the big window from the back of the room, and even then it was still a little dim.

I hate to admit it, but I almost felt _sorry _for her.

But I didn't. After all, she _is _the enemy.

Italy climed the bunk and was hanging on the side of the bed. Sicily put her head up.

"How did you get in here?" Sicily asked. Even when she is crying, he voice sounds annoying as fell.

"The door was open."

"But I locked it."

"Wait? You didn't unlock it?"

"No."

This conversation was going no where. It needed some spicing up. I cleared my throat and they both faced me.

"Well, um, I think I should...leave now. Um, Goodbye." I said as I walked out and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I walked out, I honed my super hearing in on their conersation.

_"Italy, between you and me, something about Holland makes me unsettled." _

_"I know what you mean. Japan said he noticed something about her emotions that gave him a bad vibe." _I heard Italy's sweet voice say.

_"Sicily, it's okay to start crying you know. Holland said all the other girls are at their clubs and hanging out and stuff." _

_"No. I think I've got no more tears to cry. I'm in the acceptence stage. I know Nigeria is going to be alright." _

I used my X-ray vision to look through the door. I saw Italy and Sicily hugging.

_"Grazie, Fratello.(4)" _

_"Binvinutu.(5)"_

It was a touching moment, it really was. But it would be a good scene if I replaced Sicily instead.

The island wintch picked up her military jacket (It was ugly, too. It was plain _beige _for God sakes.) and slipped it on. She got off the bed, slipped on some white tights, and slipped on her black slipper-flats(or something.) and grabbed Italy's hand.

_"Where are we going?" _

_"To the garden." _

_"Because, I found something there I want to show you." _

I backed up some from the door, and when they opened it, they were suprised to see me.

"Oh, hello Holland? Do you need something?" The island wintch asked.

"O-Oh, Hungary wanted me to bring her her frying pan. She forgot it in her dorm. Do you think I could come in?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure. Though she always carries her frying pan with her..."

I was panicking on the inside. Did she not take it with her?

"But I'm pretty sure I saw her frying pan on her bed." Sicily said.

"Oh. Thank you!" I said skipping into her room.

"I have the key, so you can just lock the door behind you."

As soon as she left, I got to work. I found Hugary's bed pretty easily, considering one of the bottom post LITTERALY said 'Hungary' on it.

I saw her pillow. No frying pan. Danggit! Where is it?

Turns out it fell behind the bed, and it was against the wall. I used my amazing arms to reach and get it.

The reason I knew Hungary's frying pan was still here was because of two words: Swimming Club.

Hungary NEVER takes her frying pan to swim club, no matter what the situation. I forgot the reason, but she never takes it with her.

This is the perfect weapon for what I have in store on her...

**A/N: And exactly what is that plan, Ms. Witch? **

**HOLY MOTHER OF ALL TAP DANCING JESUS- there are a lot of caps in this chapter!**

**(1) Sicily's first name. FULL NAME: Silvia Bassani-Vargas**

**(2) Lassami in paci = Leave me alone**

**(3) Vattinni = Go away**

**(4) Grazie, Fratello. = Thank you, brother.**

**(5) Binvinutu = Welcome. (I was trying to put the 'Welcome' as in 'You're Welcome' but this one means 'Welcome' as in 'Welcome to my home!'**

**Anyway, I have nothing to say. Hasta la Pasta~**


	8. But Sicily can swim

After Sicily's little 'incident' with Italy, and Italy's 'incident' with me, I decided who my next victim is.

I've decided to put Hungary on hold for a while, since getting Sicily out the way is much more important now.

This plan is full proof. In just a couple of hours, Sicily will be joining Nigeria in a coma...

The final bell rang. FINALLY.

I ran out of the classroom, but not before being stopped by Hungary.

"Holland, have you seen my frying pan? I lost it and now I can't find it!" Hungary informed me.

My panic levels lowered. I thought she figured out I stole it...

"Nope. I didn't know you lost it. You always carry it with you, don't you?" I asked for effect.

"I do, but I leave it in my dorm when I go to swimming! I just don't understand..." Her gaze looked distant. "Well, anyway, I'll go ask more people. Thanks Holland." She waved and ran off.

That was close, I thought as I rode the elevator. When I got up to my dorm, I unlocked it to find N. Pole practically turning the room inside out. She looked panicked.

"What are you doing?" I asked. No, seriously, what was she doing.

"I can't find my pouch! I've looked all over the school and I can't find it!" She explained.

For those of you who don't know, N. Pole, like her brother, has a fannypack/messenger bag/pouch thing she always wears. Eating, in class, Gym class, CHANGING- never takes it off.

Now, as evil as you've seen me be, I swear I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know it was missing until I was informed _just _now.

"Well, where did you last put it?" I asked as I set my messenger bag down on my bed. Without looking away, she replied

"I don't know! I just had it in my hand earlier today-which reason I forgot why I took it off- and it was gone!" N. Pole replied.

Now, I will admit, the only ones I have no real problem with is Nigeria (though, what I did to her says otherwise.) and N. Pole. Nigeria because she gets kept busy by Sicily, and N. Pole because she's just a big tomboy. Though, I'm not going to admit that aloud, now am I?

She tosed her pillow to the wall. "It's not here either!" She sighed frustradedly, but I could hear her voice cracking. I walked over to her and oddly rubbed her back.

"It'll turn up soon, N. Pole. You should check the lost and found, it should be there if the right person got a hold to it." I smiled.

She smiled back. "You're right." She said rubbing her eye. "I'll go check right now. Thanks and Bye, Holland!" She ran out the room.

I sighed. Now for the real fun...

(Third person veiw)

"You know, Sicily, you really should come change now. It's already 9:00!" Hungary asked. Sicily swam around.

"I'm sure, Hungary. Besides, someone always patrols campus after 8:30, so if something did happen to me, they'd be bound to find me." Sicily explained, floating atop the water past Hungary.

Hungary frowned. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" She walked to the changing room.

Sicily floated a couple more minutes before she dove under. She opened her eyes. It was a pretty blue all around, and the pool lights were on, making it loom funny.

She recerfaced. "It's nice to have this huge pool all to myself."

Jumping in a few times, she convinced herself that she would do one last jump. As she flew underneath, her heart started pounding in realization.

She couldn't get back up.

She kicked her legs and threw her hands all over, but she couldn't get back up. She could feel the air slowly leaving her lungs.

By this time, she was in all out panic mode, her salty tears mixing with the chlorine. She could feel her eyes beginingto droop as her lungs begged for air.

But she saw it.

She saw the flash of a green eye. What the heck?! Someone was holding her down?!

She tried to push the invisible person off, but only suceeding in ticking it off even futher.

Sicily felt hands wrap around her neck. They sqeezed with all their might as Sicily was now all out sobbing, drowned out by water.

She felt her breath dissapear, instead replaced by water. Sicily stopped trashing about and felt all her muscels relax.

Her eyes closed as she floated back up.

(Back to the Mary Sue's Holland's POV)

Finally! As I swam back up I saw Sicily's body just floating there. Not on the serface, though.

It was actually kind of creepy.

I pulled myself out and did a spell that made my clothes completely dry. I ran behind a piller. I just _had _to see the reaction of whoever found her.

I didn't have to wait long, though, because Germany walked into the room about 10 minutes after. Hewas about to leave, but he took a double take right where Sicily was floating. I could tell he was mentally freaking out, thanks to my emotion reading powers.

He din't run, but he had pepp in his step. He stopped where Sicily was floating.

"S-Sicily?" He asked, probably nervous if she didn't respond.

Which she didn't.

"S-Sicily, can you r-reply?" He asked. He got closer to the poolside.

He threw off his jacket, shoes, socks and glasses before he jumped in. He flung her over his shoulder and swam back to the poolside.

He did CPR a few times, and I could tell he was about to do mouth-to-mouth, but Sicily started chocking, coughing up water. Germany rolled her onto her side and (akwardly) tried to comfort(?) her.

"Mein Gott, Sicily. How did you do something like this?" Germany put her on his back and he ran out the room.

After a few minutes of staring, I just bust out laughing. That was too rich! The only thing that's stopping me from uploading this video is the fact that it would ruin Germany's life too.

I put my phone away and walked back to my dorm, totally exhausted from the day's events.

I opened the door, only to find N. Pole crying while Monaco and Liechtenstein rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, Ms. North Pole. It'll pop up somewhere. " Liechtenstein assured.

"Yeah, it _has _to pop up somewhere!" Monaco stated matter-a-factly.

"B-B-But I c-can't find i-it a-a-anywhere!" She forced out threw sobbes.

"What happened?" I asked. I walked over to my bed.

"North lost her pouch and she can't find it." Monaco explained. I kicked off my shoes.

"A boy might have taken it." I pointed out.

"N-No! My brother h-h-has already a-asked all of the b-boys if they s-s-saw it!" North sobbed.

"Well, it'll turn up soon! Just have faith!" I collected my towel, my nightgown, my toothbrush, and some other things before I walked out to the showers.

**A/N: Danggit, Holland! Ya' done killed my OC!**

**Okay, maybe I'm over reacting, but I'll give a tiny spoiler. **

**Sicily. Is NOT. Dead. **

**If I killed her off, this whole story couldn't have a plot. **

**So anyway, who's next on Holland's Hit List? See you next time on: World School Mary Sue! Bye! **


	9. Hit with your own Skillet

Well, this sucks.

Ever since Sicily was killed off, Italy has been bawling his eyes out. Romano tried to (akwardly) comfort him, even though I could tell he was probably just about ready to cry himself.

More and more safety percausions have been made, now. Everyone has a cerfew of 7:45 now. Which, let me tell you, has set off a chain reaction of things.

Now, instead of us having 8 classes, we have 7. Can you guess which one was taken out? That's right,you guessed it.

Free Period.

A ton nations, like Prussia and South Pole, found this to be 'bull' and 'not fair'.

I have to agree.

It is bull that we can't get a free period, all because cerfew is now at 7:45. It's kind of my fault, considering I _did _kill an awful lot of girls.

Oh well. I'm still going to kill them.

I just found out something that ruined my day.

SICILY ISN'T DEAD! :-

Turnes out after Germany left with her, he took her to the nurses office, where she has been passed out for about 3 days. When she woke up, they said she had pnemonia, and should stay in the office for the next week to recover.

Considering nations can't get sick, they let people visit her. From what I heard, the first two over there were Romano and Italy, respectivly. They had permission off from school that day, so they litterally spent it in that office.

Sicily had also thanked Germany by giving him one of her baking books. Why, I'm not sure.

I'm getting back to the plan.

(Third person)

It was a beutiful day. 4:00 p.m. in daylight savings time, to be exact.

A young lady with long brown hair and a flower in it roamed the school's garden.

This young lady was Hungary. She doesn't like to be considered a lady though, so don't do what I did.

She was currently walking on a path, looking at all the colors around her. It was all green and well taken care of, and she liked to explore it.

As Hungary looked around a little longer, she noticed something. The sky had become a little dark (read as: totally grey),

She frowned. "I better get back inside before I get turned to ashes.

As she turned around, she could have sworn she heard footsteps. She snapped her head in the direction it came from.

"I know you're there, so you might aswell come out." Hungary shouted. She heard a low rumble and looked up. It had began to drizzle.

Hungary proceeded to walked back to campus. "I guess no one was there after all..." She mummbled as she saw the water fountain come into veiw.

Hungary perked up again. "Ah, good. Almost home." She was already near the fountain, whenshe heard something. More footsteps. The rain began to drizzle a little more than before.

Hungary felt eyes watching her. She wanted to look behind her, but her brain said keep your eyes forward.

She saw a flash of lightning and picked up her pace. She was already in front of the water fountain. It reflected the grey canvase.

She heard a loud snap. She spun around, but was greeted to a hit to the head.

She fell backwards and scrapped her left cheek on the councrete fontain.

She could feel, and see, blood coming from her head wound. The rain started pelting her, and she saw a bright flash of lightning while the crime committer ran in the opposite direction. Their long hair swished behind them.

She blacked out.

(Back to normal, Holland's POV)

As I ran away I was still smirking. I had already gotten away with doing 4 different things to 4 different girls!

As I opened the door to the entrance, I saw Italy standing there with his back to the wall.

I tried my best to get the rain off. "Hi Italy! What are you doing?" I asked him, walking over.

"Oh! Hiya Holland! I was just about to go out to the garden, but then it started raining, so I'm waiting for it to stop." He explained. I nodded.

"You want me to wait with you, then?" I asked him. He shoke his head.

"Naw', that's alright. You don't have to wait if you don't want to." He told me, continuing in staring at the outdoors.

"Well, okay. You know where to find me." I countinued down the hall.

I think I'm going to sleep for a while.

(Third person)

Italy watch the rain let up. Everything was covered with water.

"Finally! Now I can go get a flower for Germany~" Italy said as he skipped outside.

He serched the first half of the garden, but found nothing he though would interest Germany. As he reached the fountain, he saw all the much prettier flowers on the other side.

"Ah! There they are!" He said as he was walking past the fountain. He glanced over at it and noticed something strange. There was a small red stain on it.

He took a closer look and saw something frightening. Legs.

He walked around to the other side, his honey-brown orbs widening with horror.

He screamed.

(Back to normal, Holland's POV)

So many things have happened in the past days.

Hungary was now in the nurse's office, head bandaged and right next to Sicily's bed. She had a bruise on her right cheek and a healing red gash on her left. She was also supposed to stay for about a week.

I gave her a minor concussion, the nurse said it shouldn't be _too _serious.

Hungary and Sicily had to learn how to walk again. Hungary succeded on her fist try, but Sicily...not so lucky. She could barley support her body and kept falling down (Which probably looked funny as fell).

Cerfew is now 7:30, which has now cut into our lunchtime, and not a lot of people are crazy about the idea.

Clubs have been cancelled for the time being.

Italy is still a little scared, and is practically a mute now.

Ergh, this sucks.

**A/N: I have no idea where this ending was going. I also have no idea why I made Italy a parcial mute. *shrugs* **

**Almost 10 chapters! This is the longest story I have written so far. Yay! **

**Well, Hasta la vista!**


	10. In which N Pole is lied to

Okay, so all I have left to get is Lietchtstein, N. Pole, Mexico, Monaco, Seychelles, Belarus, and Ukraine. This should be pretty easy.

I think I'll choose N. Pole.

So, I have this all planned out. I'm trying to find N. Pole so I can tell her the news.

After searching hall after hall, I finally see her turning left into the hall I'm walkig. I instantly make my face look gloomy.

I approach her. "Oh, hey Holland. What's wrong?" She asked concerned. I intake some air and close my eyes.

"I-I'm not sure how to tell you this, North, but...South Pole...died, last night. He acidentally overdoesed on sleeping pills and went comatos. H-He's in the infermary, though, but they said it's a very low chance he's going to wake up. I-I'm...so sorry that happened..." I told her, stuttering for effect.

North dropped whatever she had in her hand. She opened her mouth and closed it several times as if she were trying to say something. I saw tears well up.

"Y-You...you can't be serious...c-can you?" She asked, slightly shaking. I nodded slowly.

"They want you to say goodbye before...they...pull the plug..." I explained, looking as if I were going to cry myself.

"Well then let's go! I'm not going to let my brother die!" She grabbed my hand and ran all the way to the infermary. She slammed open the door. It was actually really dark.

"W-Where is he?!" She yelled. I took out my handkercheif while she frantically looked around. I grabbed her and began to chloraform her.

As her body went limp, I picked her up bridal style and put her down on the bed. I slipped on my gloves and searched the medicion cabinet.

Bingo.

These were just the things I needed. I walked over to her and sat her up. I took out the water bottle I had with me and slipped the pills in her mouth. I put some water in, made her swallow, and layed her back down.

As I was about to walk out the door, I turned around and grinned.

Wondering what I gave her?

15 sleeping pills.

North was discovered the next day by the school nurse. She was transported to the nerby hospital and shares a room with Nigeria, so two beds are left.

South Pole, a usually calm and semi-emotionless guy, was on the verge of tears, but didn't cry. Some say he cries on a bench in the garden.

The school doesn't even know what to do anymore, and they're about to close down and just send everyone home.

No one has even had a trace on my murders.

I'm too good.

**A/N: Yay! 10 chapters! This is the longest story I've ever written ever! Anyway, new chapter coming up next! Addios!**


	11. In which Holland finally gets it

Tonight was the night I would cast a spell on Monaco and Mexico to do the following things:

-Monaco: Mess up her ballet routine, causing her to fall and twist her ankel.

-Mexico: Would trip and fall down the stairs, causing her to break her leg and arm.

Not much, I know, but it'll have to do. I cast the spell before I went to bed, and passed out as soon as I hit the pillow.

I woke up, feeling horrible. My stomach was twisting and turning, and it felt as if it could explode at any moment.

As I was straiting my colar, I felt something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

I rushed to the bathroom and hurried to pull down my skirt and underwear. I let out a HUGE fart.

This is not good.

I continued to let out farts and sooner or later liquidy diarrhea poured out of my butt. EWWWWWW!

This countinued for a while until half the toilet bowl was full. It still flushed.

OMG. I can't believe that happened! Thank God everyone had left the dorm before that happened!

I washed my hands well and left the room. Thank God this wasn't going to happen for the whole day.

Okay, this sucks.

I'm sitting in class and what happened was: My stomach is hurting like heck again. It keeps churning and rumbling. Luckly, nobody heard it and class kept on.

Until about 30 minutes later, when my stomach felt like someone stabbed me. I shot my hand up.

"Teacher, may I please go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes."

I slowly got up out my chair and sped-walked to the door. I brought my booksack with me.

As soon as I got down the hall, all of a sudden my stomach couldn't take it anymore.

A gush of diarrhea shot out of my butt. I could feel my underwear moving away in mere seconds. I started to run holding my underwear.

I had all sorts of wet and dry farts as I ran down back to the dorms. I could feel the liquid poo running down my legs and making it's way to the front of my underwear. How embarressing this is!

By the time I got back to my dorm, I had already began to stop pooping. Diarrhea ran down my legs and ruined the back of my skirt.

I walked into the bathroom down the hall and took a shower. I threw away my underwear, and figured I could wash the skirt later.

I stripped and let the hot water cover my amazing body.

The following events continued for the next following days. I usually couldn't make it to te bathroom in time, which caused many pairs of my underwear to be ruined.

I stayed in my dorm. One, because I was sick, and Two, because I needed to rethink the plans.

Alright, looks like I'm going to have to do it manually.

**A/N: I can't believe I just wrote that! Gah! **

**Sorry the chapter is so short and I haven't been updating as much. I kind of got unenthusiastic about this story. But, before I went, I just needed veiwers to get the satisfaction of Holland getting a taste of her own medision. But that's not going to be all!**


	12. Mexico is the experiment(Belarus too!)

I pressed my body flat against the nearest wall. Mexico, her braid flipping back and forth, proceeded to walk. When she turned a corner, I sprinted behind her.

Right now, Mexico should be heading to her dorm to get ready for swim class. But before that, she always stops by the science lab.

Now, getting to the science lab involves going down a short flight of stairs. This is where my plan comes in.

Why not...push her down the stairs. BUT we're also going to do something else, in addition to that.

As we approach the stairwell, I see Mexico take her first step down. Now's my chance.

I run up to her and body ram her down the stairs. She drops all her books as she tumbles down the stairwell. I hear a long, ear sickening sream before she hits her head on a bottom step. A cringing crack is heard when she hit the floor. A pool of blood forms.

Silently cheering, I ran down the stairs. I poked her cheek.

She didn't budge.

I placed my hand infront of her noes.

Crap, she's breathing.

I was hoping by the time she hit the floor she was dead, but looks like that's not happening. I picked up her body and looked around. Where to put her, where to put her...

My eyes crept to a door nearby. Bingo.

I dragged her into the science lab and took her by the chemicals. I laid her down and continued to look around. I _could _hide her in the closet, but then it would be a lot easier for someone to find her.

How about...the chemicals? Those would work. Yeah!

I picked up this really weird blue looking one and pour it on her hand. I travelled the liquid up all the way to about her elbow. I heard Mexico moan.

Instead of stopping there like I originally planned, my hand slipped and I dropped it, it landing right onto Mexico's right eye.

I heard a ear shattering scream come from her. It melted off the top layer of skin for every part it fell on, but I'm not too certain about her eye...

Smiling and wipping my hands, I walked out the room, saticfied. I closed my eyes, taking all my victory in about how many girls I managed to eliminate.

When I opened my eyes again, I paused. There, at the end of the hall, was Belarus, standing in shock. Her mouth was a gap.

"Y-You...you wintch!" She yelled. I tilted my head in confusion, pretending to act along, hoping se would drop it all together.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, disgusted. She flared up even more.

"I saw what you did! You pushed Mexico down the staires then poured chemicals on her!" She continued yelling. She had a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Belarus, seriously? What are you talking about? I just needed to get my book bag, that's all." I help up my messenger bag in defence.

"Yeah right." She snarled. She suddenly heel turned and sprinted down the hall. Maybe she saw too much!

I followed quickly behind her, on her tail. She dodged the different obstacles in the way, carefully weaving through people. Her agility was amazing!

Luckly, mine was too.

I still followed behind her, but I took notice about many people roamed the halls. Sooner or later, it was just teachers.

Oh crap. She going directly to the principal's office.

I had to be there before her. I increased my stanima and swiftly ran past her. The principal's office was in sight.

I took a sharp left and slammed through the doors. Headmaster Rome looked up.

"Headmaster Rome! Headmaster Rome! Something terrible happened!" I cried (with actual real tears!) Belarus jogged up behind me, leaning against the door and panting.

"Whatever she told you *pant* isn't true *pant*." She panted. HM Rome raised an eyebrow.

"So nothing terrible happened?" He asked. Belarus stepped forward.

"No! I saw Holland push Mexico down the staires, then she poured chemicals on her in the science lab!" Belarus explained. I sobbed while shaking my head.

"No! T-That isn't true!" I sobbed. "If anything, I saw her doing that to Mexico!" I'm such a good actor.

"Well, whatever! All we need to do is call an ambulance, because if we don't Mexico might die!" Belarus roared.

I could already hear the reseptionist talking to an opperator, so that ment we had more time with HM Rome.

"Okay, ladies," HM Rome slowly moved his hands down. "First, calm down and start from the beginning."

We explained the whole thing from A to Z. Belarus explained her side while I explained my side, which were two TOTALLY different stories.

HM Rome inhaled and closed his eyes. A thick, silent atmosphere stuck in that room until we could hear the ambulance in the distance. HM Rome snapped open his eyes.

"Since we have no real proof of whos story is right, I have come to a conclusion of how we go about this." He sighed.

"Holland, you'll continue to go here, but you'll serve 5 school clean-ups and 2 months of lunch detentions." My mouth swung open.

"BUT-!"

"No buts. And Belarus," He turned to said person. "Since you have a record of these sort of things, your suspended for a month."

"WHAT?!"

A silently laughed into my hand.

"HOLD UP. Why does she get the better punishment?!" Belarus exploded.

"Oh, so you'd like to clean the school 5 times and have a 2 month lunch detention?"

"IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN BEING SUSPENDED FOR A FREANKING MONTH!"

"Would you like 2 months then?" HM Rome bluffed.

Belarus shut her mouth.

"Alright girls. Goodbye."

We both marched out HM Rome's office.

Belarus left a couple of days ago. Ukraine started bawling her eyes out and Russia looked so dissapointed.

So, so far only Ukraine, Monacco and a couple of others are left. It'll be quick.

Glory days.

**A/N: Uh oh Ukraine and Monacco! Watch out! Holland's comin' for ya' next!**

**Well, I procrastinated a lot on this chapter. As time goes by I'm getting less and less enthusiastic about this story. It's probably going to end soon. **

**Anyway, Hasta pronto. **


End file.
